The Finn Fatality
by Ififall
Summary: A Welcome Grave/Hollyoaks Fanfiction. Doran/Finn. John Paul was Finn's most recent Victim. But who was Finn's first?


Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowed Lines from the story "A Welcome Grave"

* * *

Adding characters from HollyOaks and MMA Fighters. In this story, MMA's "Team Russia" and Marcin Held can all speak fluent English.

* * *

Sorry if this doesn't sound like Fedor. I'm watching his interviews and Pre-Fight Shows and training camps and Fights. To try to get his personality right.

* * *

_**"You've been in Detention Centres Haven't you? They are Worse, than Prisons some of them. You know what happens when the lights go out. You know what happens when those doors close"**_

* * *

He'd been an all American boy. A summer lover at that. Doran would be the one calling his pals getting them together in the afternoon after school. They'd either be drinking or shooting water guns at each other. Everything then was so childish, so innocent. Then he met Ellie. She was different than the usual sluts he hung around.

Hard-Working Ellie had a job. She went to school. She was going up in the world. Ellie's parents and Friends hated Doran. They were worried that he was going to drag her into the gutter. They were proven right when one hot deadly day in September, Ellie's nude body was found.

* * *

He'd tried to keep it a secret. But Little skinny Ellie had a Big mouth. Pretty soon it spread around like wild fire that Doran liked it rough. Any Ex girlfriend would have been lining up to say that in court. Doran couldn't resist any BDSM, or Hand-cuffs or Erotic Asphyxiation. The more women freaked out, the more turned on he became.

Doran was above hitting girls either. He'd been with some psychotic whores. But he never laid a hand on Ellie in a violent way. Well not_ outside_ the Bedroom anyway. But things weren't looking good for Doran. A few Days after she'd broken up with him, her body was found outside. Ellie had been strangled.

* * *

The cops couldn't say what she'd been strangled with. But it had been a long thick object. Like a skipping rope or a scarf. "Search me...search everywhere in my Goddamn place" Doran said. So What if they found a skipping rope? He worked out. That made him a Gym-Rat. Not a killer.

Doran wasn't scared. Until the cops found Ellie's underwear with her blood on it.

* * *

"I swear to god, I don't know how the fuck they got there" Doran said. The Cops detained him. Before he knew it he was getting arrested. George Hilliard, the Case Prosecutor rarely handled murder cases. But he didn't want The Doran case going to trial. Not when so many pieces of the puzzle didn't fit.

He sat down with Doran's lawyer Cole Hamilton and his associates. "So, I guess you're going to apply to get The Doran charges dropped" Hilliard said. "How so?" Hamilton said. "Well, we can't risk a trial. I'm sure you've heard that the latest witness backed out" Hilliard said. "We're going to push forward" Hamilton said.

* * *

"I'll get him to take a plea" Hamilton said. "What are you giving us?" He asked Hilliard.

"Eight years, with a chance of parole in Five" Hilliard said.

Doran was sentenced to Fifteen years, in one of the toughest detention centres in the county. Those years ruined his life.

Correction: Finn O' Connor ruined his life.

* * *

Now Doran was in Russia. Outside of the Capital. It snowed every-day and he had to make and carry his own firewood. It pissed him off most of the time. But Doran enjoyed it all the same. It made him feel like a man, not one of those Metro-Sexual assholes in their underwear on the TV. It made Doran feel like a _Real Man_.

He needed that feeling to carry on. Especially in a country like this. When he wasn't working he went to the gym. He trained with "Team Russia" MMA fighters such as Alexander Shlemenko, Fedor Emelianenko and Marcin Held. They sparred with Doran, grappled with him and treated him like a Little Brother.

* * *

Doran got close to Fedor Emelianenko. As his need for Revenge grew stronger by the day, he turned to the Heavyweight for comfort. Fedor was a strong believer in spiritual justice. He was also a Bible fanatic, and spent most nights reading the Bible at home with herbal tea and a lamp by his side.

"You should come over and read with me. Or just listen" He said.

* * *

Doran scoffed at Fedor at first. But after a few lonely nights in the city, he went back to Fedor. He didn't know whether he'd be Enlightened or bored out of his Tits. First it was Bible passages. Then it was holistic paragraphs that Fedor would hear people say in training.

"Fedor what drives you to fight?" Doran asked one night, using the remote control as a pretend microphone.

* * *

"My drive. Comes from the need to represent my country as best as I can. To Show that Russia is the best. I don't fight because of rage. That's what most people think" Fedor said smiling.

"I don't fight for a living Fedor. I don't fight, but...I feel rage every day" Doran said.

"Why?" Fedor asked.

* * *

Doran didn't know why. He hadn't known Fedor for long. But something in Fedor's eyes told Doran that he could trust him. Doran told Fedor everything. From his relationship with Ellie, [leaving the kinky stuff out] to the disgusting plea offer. To the hell in the Detention Centre.

"Revenge is like the closest a guy can get to being pregnant" Doran said.

"What?" Fedor asked, confused.

* * *

"Revenge is like this small Foetus..it's a dot of a thing inside the pit of a Guy's stomach. When a Guy nurtures it, it gets bigger. The Revenge gets so big, that it's forming life of it's own" Doran said. "Revenge starts depending on you. The more you think about Revenge, the more you feed it. But you can't piss revenge out of your system Fedor" Doran said.

"A Guy can't shit it out, in a toilet cubicle or vomit it out on the street after fast food. Fedor, I've got to deal with it. This dude-Foetus has now sparked into a flame. I need to extinguish it...all over Finn" Doran said. Fedor nodded. He put the Bible down and clasped Doran's hands together tightly.

* * *

"Fed...what the fuck?" Doran asked.

Revenge will solve nothing. Look at me...you know what you have to do" Fedor said. Fedor's calm blue eyes, now stared at him with urgency. Doran tried to wrestle away from him. But Fedor was a Sambo and Judo champion. Getting out of his grip was near impossible. Doran's hands lay limp in Fedor's hands.

* * *

Fedor still had Doran's hand's together. Now in a prayer like position.

"You've relaxed. That's what you need to do. Doran you need to move on. You need to Relax and forgive" Fedor said.

"No" Doran said shaking his head. Fedor moved his chair closer to Doran, still able to keep his other hand around Doran's wrist. Doran felt the strong presence of Fedor's Thigh, and the gentle nudge of his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't Forgive that Bastard" Doran said suddenly.

* * *

_"Doran you have to forgive Finn"_ Fedor said.

_"You have to forgive Finn"_ He said again.

_"You have to forgive Finn"_ Fedor repeated.


End file.
